When you marry,don't forget to bring chocolate
by Lifeless-Leaf
Summary: When Gintoki finds out that hijkata is going to marry a girl from a rich family within three month, he couldn' stop with laughing, but is he doing that to hide his true feeling. And what does that girl really wants from Hijikata. Read to know!
1. when someone is throwing shit, dodge it

******A/N: hello, this is my first fanfiction that I'm going to complete, sometimes is my story a little bit confusing, but I do my best. I love the pair ginxhiji, especially when I watched episode 166(I think every ginxhiji or hijixgin lover do), so that was my little intro. Enjoy my story!**

**WARNING:**

this story contains boy x boy (ginxhiji), so if you don't like it don't read it.

**SUMMARY:**

When Gintoki finds out that hijkata is going to marry a girl from a rich family within three month, he couldn' stop with laughing, but is he doing that to hide his true feeling. And what does that girl really wants from Hijikata.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own gintama, everything belongs to hideaki sorachi.

**HERE WE GO!**

**chapter 1 : When someone is throwing shit, you better dodge them!**

**Early in the morning**

**!  
**

"Hijikata-san? Seriously, when will you die? It's taking too long.": said Sougo with his sadistic face while pointing a bazooka towards hijikata's head.

"You even ask this question this early in the morning, I know you want me dead so you can take over my place as the vice-commander of the shinsengumi, but it ain't gonna happen." said hijikata while doing his paperwork.

Sougo said nothing, but he looked at hijikata with an evil grin, even hijikata noticed that.

"Well, today is not my lucky day, but Kondo-san needs to talk to you. It has to do something with a marriage": said Sougo while walking away with a happy but scary face.

Hijikata put down his paperwork and walked to the door. He thought a little bit while walking to Kondo's room "I think Kondo-san want to ask me to go to a marriage again instead of him, but why looked Sougo so happy, there must be something behind it": he thought with a frightened face.

When he arrived at Kondo's room he opened the door and went in. There was an unfamiliar man sitting next to Kondo and a girl behind him. " Who are these people and what are they doing here." Suddenly he realized that he saw that girl before. "Last time when I was going on patrol I saw her crying 'cause she stepped on dog poop. But why is she here."He thought.

Kondo looked at Hijikata with a happy face. "Tosshi! you're finally here, come sit down, we have some business to do."he said with a happy face we never saw before. Hijikata did what him was told and sat next to Kondo. "Kondo-san, what do these two people's want from us?"whispered Hijikata.

"Toshi, you know this girl right? She said you saved when she got attacked by three ugly mens who were throwing shit to her? And right now she is here to thank you. You are really lucky. She is a really important person and she has something to say to you." said Kondo while praising that girl.

"Huh?..."

"I saved her... ?"

"When three ugly people's where throwing shit to her?"

"WHAT KIND OF WEIRD STORY IS THAT! AND WHY ARE THEY THROWING SHIT"

At that moment when Kondo and the man next to him where not looking, the girl grabbed a pen and sign under her kimono away and wrote:

_From now on you will listen to everything I have to say and you're not going to say something mean,you will simply accept everything or your beloved shinsengumi will die, okay darling 3 _

_"Huh?"_

_"DARLING? WHO THE HELL IS YOUR DARLING? AND WHAT SHOULD I SIMPLY ACCEPT, YOU DIDN'T ASK ANYTHING AND WHO IS THAT OLD GEEZER NEXT TO YOU AND WHY ARE YOU THREATENING ME? AAHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY! Where is Sougo, it is better if he is here whether I like it or not. SOUGO! _

While Hijikata was fighting himself the old geezer stood up." Hello, Ms. Hijikata-kun. I'm the father of hana( the girl next to him) and I called you here because I want to ask you something": he said.

_"So, this old geezer was her father and you were not the who called me,that was Kondo-san" _You can ask me want you, should I play the role as a bodyguard or should I arrest someone?": he said.

The man's face became serieus. " No, it is not that. I want you to marry my daughter. You see, Hana directly fell in love with you when you saved her, so I want you to marry here": he said.

The man walked to Hijikata while he whispered in his ear. " And you already know what will happen with the shinsengumi if you decline"

"MA..."

_M. ? I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER. AND I DIDN'T SAVE HER, I IGNORED HER. __I want to kill them. kill kill!_

SERIOUSLY, IT'S STILL MORNING!

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

This was the first chapter, it was a little short I know. the girl hana doesn't exist in Gintama, because it should be a girl they doesn't know.

The next chapter is when Gintoki finds out that hijiktata is going to marry that girl and that he has to move to kyoko(city).

I hope you liked it and please review, bad or good I don't care, I want motivation.

...

Sougo: What kind of motivation do you want , you already sucks to begin with.

hijikata: For the first time I agree with Sougo, you didn't let me eat mayonaisse.

me: who cares about that!

Shinpachi: Hijikata-san, okita-kun, why do you two even complain. I didn't even appear in this chapter.

kagura: shin-chan is right! you *****

gintoki: Yeah, you ******* sucks , you ********

me: Calm down, I will make a better chapter with all of you in it, okay.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PS:** I have made many mistakes(grammatical). Sorry about that XD


	2. toilets will always bring luck!

**A/N: hello people's ! In this chapter will gintoki find out about the marriage, everyone knows(I think) that he will be sad about it, but what about Hijikata?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own gintama (unfortunately)

**HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 2: TOILETS WILL BRING ALWAYS LUCK!**

Then it's decided. Mr. Hijikata-kun will marry Hana within a month.": Said the man.

"Wait! Isn't that a little too fast, they still don't know each other very well, therefore I suggest that they go on a date tomorrow.": Said Kondo.

When Hijikata heard that, he really wanted to cry. _"Kondo-san! Don't make it worser for me and why did you accept the marriage, shouldn't I be the one to do that!"_

The man and Hana stood up and walked to the door. " Tomorrow will Hana go on a date with Mr. Hijikata": said the man.

Before they left walked Hana towards Hijikata to give him a kiss.

"You better not give me a kiss": said Hijikata.

Hana looked surprised. " Why?"

_"Shit! What should I say, I don't want my first kiss from her" _You better not give me a kiss. 'cause I..s..mell like _shit. " Ahh! What a I saying! No way she would believe that._

Hana stood up amd walked with her father away.

Kondo-san? Kondo-san? Where are you going?": Asked Hijikata.

Before Kondo left he looked at Hijikata with his nose shut. "I'm sorry Tosshi, you said you smells like shit, so have a fine day tomorrow, bye!": He said while running away from Hijikata.

"Tch! Kondo-san, even you believed that stupid story"

**xxx-AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK-xxx**

"Gin-chan? Gin-chan?chan Let's go to the rollecoaster and then we're going to eat something": murmured Kagura while pushing Gintoki and Shinpachi towards the rollecoaster.

"Eh! Gin-san? Isn't that Hijikata-san? Look! He is walking with a nice girl!": Said Shinpachi while pointing his finger to Hijikata. "Hijikata-san! Hijikata-san!

Hijikata heard someone was calling him, so he turned his head and much to his despice he saw those three idiots.

"Tch! Why the hell should I encounter them today" He thought.

"Mayo-freak ! Who is this girl?": asked kagura while eating rice.

_"I Can't let them know that I will marry this girl. I need to come up with something._ She..s a...a?

"He is my soon to be husband and who might you be?": Said Hana.

_"Shit! Why did you say that in front of them! You damn bitch!"_

"She..i..s...your...w.? HAHAHA! I can't believe it. Who would fall in love with that Mayo-freak!": Said Gintoki while laughing so hard that the whole park could hear him. " Hijikata-kun? What is she real to you? There's no way She'll be you wife?"

"If you don't believe her, then don't, but I'm going to marry her within a month and then we're moving to kyoko" Said Hijikata angrily while walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going? Hijikata-san?": Shouted Shinpachi.

"Could you please take care of Hana a little while, I need to go to the toilet":Said Hijikata while walking away from them.

"Kagura-chan? Where is gin-chan?": Shinpachi asked.

"I don't know. He said something about:" Why do I need to take care of someone who stole something from me" And he walked away, I was too lazy to go after him": Said Kagura while sucking on her lollypop.

xxx-AT THE TOILET-xxx

"Tch! Can this day be worser than it already is!": Murmured Hijikata.

"It can" A familiar face came out of one of the toilets. "Hijikata-kun? Are you serious about marrying that girl?": Said Gintoki with a serious face while walking closer towards Hijikata.

"Oi! Why..ar..e you..com... ...ser?": Said Hijikata (blushing)

The serious face of Gintoki suddenly changed to a smile. "Hijikata-kun? Why are you blushing" Are you in love with me?"

Hijikata's face became red." Shit! Why is my heart beating so fast?"

"Hiji..kata..k.u!"

Suddenly felt Gintoki warm lips against his. Gintoki became all stiff.

"Hijikata-kun? Wha..t w.. th..at?:Said Gintoki.

Hijikata turned his head away from Gintoki and walked to the door." Listen, there is a change in the marriage, I will marry that girl Hana tomorrow, so take that as a farewell kiss": said Hijikata while running away from the toilets.

" Wait Hijikata!": Shouted Gintoki but it was to late.

"Hijikata-kun.. "

"Why were you crying?"

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

This was the end of the second chapter, what will happen to Hijikata and what will Gintoki do.

Hope you liked it and please review. Any comments are welcome.

Sougo: And why did I not appear in this chapter?

Me: I forgot you?

Hijikata: Well, calm down Sougo, You're not worth enough to appear in this chapter.

Kagura: Yeah,Mayo-freak is right, just die and everhone will be happy.

Sougo: I'll kill you all.

PS: Also again I have made MANY mistakes (grammatical).

**To be continued...**


	3. Beware of People's with sunglasses and

**A/N: This is the tird chapter of my story, Is Gintoki going to save Hijikata and what will Sougo do.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Gintama, everythink belongs Hideaki Sorachi.

**HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter: Beware of people's with sunglasses and a wig!**

**xxx-****At the yorozuya-xxx**

"Gin-san? Are you ready? The marriage is about to start. They are really a lovely couple, don't you think?" Said Shinpachi while putting his jacket on.

"Please, quiet! You're really annoying!": shouted Gintoki while throwing an empty bottle towards the door.

"Gin-san.."

"Don't worry Megane...I think he lost at pachinko and now he's all depressed": said Kagura while playing with her dress. "This really suites me!"

"Gin-san! I don't know why you're so depressed, but we're going to Hijikata-san 's wedding, you can also come to join us if you're not depressed anymore, otherwise you will ruine his wedding.": Said Shinpachi while walking away with Kagura and Sadaharu.

The door closed and the room was silent for about 2 minutes.

"Shit! I can't sit still, why do I need to go to that bastards marriage"

Suddenly begane Gintoki with crying.

"W...hy? Why ..am I lying to..my..self! I need to stop this marriage. I can't let that bitch have him, he already is mine and no one is going to take him away from me!": He Shouted while running to the door with his eyes full of water.

"Hijikata-kun! Wait for me!

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

"Tosshi , I bet you're nervous, you have real luck to marry a girl like that": said Kondo with a nervous face.

"Kondo-san, you're the one who's nervous!: Said Hijikata

"Hijikata-san, I hope you will have a wonderful marriage and if someone wants to stop this marriage, that person will die in my hands. I will do everything for your happiness":Said Sougo with a smile while opening the door.

"So I can take over your place as the vice-commander of the shinsengumi"

"I knew it! You were after that! Kondo-san? Will you please leave the room for a moment, I need to talk to Sougo": Asked Hijikata.

"If that's what you want, toshi.": Said Kondo while walking away.

"Hijikata-san? What do you want to talk about?":Said Sougo.

"Sougo, listen, you can do everything to me afterwards, but I want you to stop this marriage, I don't care how, use everything": Said Hijikata with a sad face.

_"This is funny, I never saw Hijikata-san with a sad face like that._ But Hijikata-san, why won't you stop this marriage": asked Sougo.

"Sougo, if I could, I wouldn't ask it to you"

"Well, I will try it, but I can do everything to you afterwards, right?": Said Sougo with an evil grin while walking away.

"Maybe he is the wrong person to ask him a favor, but this time Sougo, I trust you"

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

"Shit! I shoud had asked Shinpachi where the marriage will be held": Thought Gintoki while running and running.

"Damn! I don't know were to go, isn't there someone here who knows where it will be held": Said Gintoki.

A boy with light brown hair and in a shinsengumi uniform was walking in the direction of Gintoki.

"Danna! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to Hijikata-san's marriage": Asked Sougo.

"hh.. Okita-kun..I could say the same to you, why aren't you at the marriage?": Asked Gintoki.

"Danna, I'm here, 'cause I was searching for you": Said Sougo."I want you to stop Hijikata-san's marriage, I eardropped them and that girl Hana forced him to marry her, otherwise the whole Shinsengumi will die. I prepared a wig and sunglasses for you, it would be bad if they knew that you are the one who will ruine the marriage": Said Sougo with a fake smile.

Gintoki accepted the black wig and the sunglasses and whore them. To prevent that someone will realize him, gave Sougo him a black yukata with painted mayonaisse bottles.

"I want to make something clear, Okita-kun. 1. I realised that you actually care about Hijikata-kun. 2. Why is everything black and why mayonaisse bottles and 3. I already was on my way to ruine that marriage. What does that mayo-freak thinks, marrying before... no nothing... Well , I 'm going, thank you Okita-kun!": Said Gintoki while running so hard as he could.

"Wait, Danna! You don't know were the marriage will be held!": shouted Sougo.

"Okita-kun! I know the way! Btw, before you go, would you pleasep drop at my place, I forgot my strawberry milk!": Shouted Gintoki from afar.

" Okay, it is not that I have something important to do, the marrriage will be ruined, so I don't have to go, althought it really looks like fun, but I promised danna...": Said Sougo while walking to Gintoki's house.

**xxx-AT THE MARRIAGE-xxx**

"Toshi, are you ready? In a few seconds you will be standing there hand in hand with your beloved one and when that guy in that white dress is done with his talking, you will touch her hand gently and you two are getting closer and then..."

"Kondo-san, don't go in details, I will get a hangover and that man in that white dress has a name, he is Steve": Said Hijikata with an irritated face.

" Sorry, toshi.. I'm a little bit jalous, I want to stand there too with Otae-san": Said Kondo while crying on Hijikata's shoulder.

Suddenly rang a heavy bell in the hall.

"I thinks its time Kondo-san": Said Hijikata with a fake smile while walking with Kondo to Hana _" Shit! Sougo, where are you!_

The couple walked to the altar and finally they were standing next to each other.

"Hiji..k...ata-sama? Are.y..ou ner..vous?": Asked Hana trembled.

Hijikata looked at her with a lazy face. "HUH? What wrong with this girl"

Before Hana could say a thing began Steve talking and talking and talking.

"Does anybody has an objection": Said Steve. "N o one, then they are now ma.." Before Steve was done, he felt on the ground with shit on him. Everyone looked surprised and they all turned their head to the door. A man with black hair, sunglasses and a yukata with painted mayonaisse bottles on it was stending there.

Hijikata looked surprised. " Sougo, did you really find someone who could ruine this marriage?"

The man in black yukata pointed his finger to Hijikata and laughed. " I object, those two cannot marry each other,'cause I'm his BOYFRIEND!"

Hijikata looked even more surprised to the man. " H..HUH? YOUR BOYFRIEND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

This was third chapter, How will Gintoki ruine the marriage, what does Hana really wants and why need Sougo to go Gintoki's house. You will in the next chapters that will be coming soon.

Hope you liked it and please review. Any comments are welcome.

Sougo: Finally, I appeared in it , but still not enough.

Me: Sorry, you're not the main character.

Hijikata: This story sucks.

Me: Now, you're the one who said it.

Shinpachi: Everyone be happy, we all appeared in it.

Kagura: Megane is right.

Gintoki: Are all happy now, but Okita-kun, I'm still waiting for my strawberry milk.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. DOn't jump on a gellatine pudding!

**Omg! It's already seven months since my last update , I'm really , really sorry ( * bows), To be honest, I really forgot about this story….I feel really ashamed right now, I hope this chapter is worth it. Btw, in those seven month I tried to improve my English, I hope I did… I really am sorry for the ones who waited this long…sorry…..**

**Disclaimer :** I'm getting sick of this one, everyone knows that I don't own Gintama and that it belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. The only character I own is Hana.

**All I can say is "Enjoy reading it XD"**

**Chapter 4: Don't jump on gelatine puddings!**

* * *

Hijikata kept looking at the weird dressed man astonished. Those words, What the hell!

"Well, Well, Hijikata-kun! I really love you and you know you have the same feelings for me, and yet you choose someone else over me . And now you act like you don't know me, That's really mean , you know. Do you remember the day when we kissed each other on the lips, how could you forget that wonderful cute mo..": He wasn't even done with his sentence when Hijikata began to yell.

"Listen, I don't know who the heck you are and we never fucking kissed. I never kissed a Man, you dumbass!": Although Hijikata knew he was lying to himself, he kept lying to prevent others from thinking weird of him._ 'What the hell! Who is that idiot and why is he saying such ridiculous and embarrassing things in front of everyone!'_

"Hijikata-kun, you broke my heart right now, I can't believe you're still saying such a thing": Gintoki kept talking and taking until Hana snapped.

"Hey! Who the hell are you! I'm trying to marry someone right know, so will you please shut it and go away, darling already said he doesn't knows you , so what the do you want then!": She was angry, really angry, Hijikata looked wide-eyed at here, he didn't expect this outburst.

Gintoki suddenly smirked. "Oi… Baka woman, Listen, Hijikata-kun knows who I am and he can cancel the wedding right know if he wants it, btw, Hijikata-kun! If you really don't want to marry her, cancel it, I and OKita-kun already took care of everything , so don't worry": He said smiling innocently at Hijikata. _'No one is gonna have him, definitely not her!': Gintoki thought. _

Hijikata looked surprised at him. _'Okita-kun? WAIT! Don't tell me…no! It's not true!...Wait! if I think about it….Oh shit! YOROZUYA!_

Gintoki saw the Hijikata's surprised look and laughed. "You finally know who I am, Hijikata-kun? Well, I am going to save you from this disaster, so don't worry, Your prince will be there for you..": He said as he ran toward the vice commander. Finally standing in front of Hijikata he laughed.

Hijikata still surprised by the sudden arrival of Gintoki was in some way relieved. " S-Sakata….."

The silver haired samurai was so happy to hear his name that he hugged Hijikata in front of everyone making the vice commander blush. "Don't worry, Gin-san is there for you, so please cancel this idiotic wedding and don't worry about the shinsengumi, Sougo told me everything, you know how uncanny he is, he already knows everything, so don't hesitate :"He whispered in Hijikata's ear and Hijikata turned red.

0o0o0o0-Meanwhile-0o0o0o0

* * *

Sougo walked through the streets of the kabukicho district and after few minutes he stood in front of Gintoki's house. Without knocking ( Knowing that no one's at home ) he walked his way into the house. "Ah.. I'm finally here, as I can see no one is at home, everyone went to Hijikata's ruined marriage, even that dog": He said while searching for the refrigerator . He opened on of the doors and saw much to his surprise the China girl in front of him with a dress covered in blood.

After a few seconds noticed Kagura the idiot and glared at him with deadly eyes. "OI! What are you doing here ": She asked.

Sougo looked at her carefully and realized that she was crying._' I didn't knew china could cry'._

"Hm, Why are crying china and why the hell are you covered in blood. Where you that hungry that you killed a gigantic fish and ate it without cooking it?": he asked in a monotonous way while walking to the refrigerator he found a second ago.

"That's none of your business, you sadist and get the hell away from our refrigerator !": She yelled.

Sougo ignored her and opened the refrigerator. Much to his surprise he saw an empty pack of strawberry milk with all over written the text. 'YOU'VE BEEN FOOLED!'.

Sougo sighed. "Danna, I really wanted to see the ruined marriage and Hijikata's face. I wanted to take pictures of it.'' Sougo closed the refrigerator and turned his face around and looked at Kagura who was sitting on the sofa, hands crossed over her legs with her head between it.

_'Is she still crying'_: He though. Without realizing he walked to her and put his hand on her hair and waved it.

Kagura shocked by Sougo's sudden move backed away from him. "O-Oi! Why the hell did you do that!: "She yelled covering her blushing face with her hand.

"I thought you were dead, so I walked to you to check if you were still alive"

"Don't talk bullshit, you dirty Sadist!"

"What did ya say China! You're the one who's covered in blood"

"But I have my reason Idiot!

"OOH! And that reason might be….."

Kagura didn't know what to say, was she going to tell it to him. "Uh…..OI! You're not going to laugh"

"Nope..": He said monotonously.

"I…this isn't blood… I was asked by Aneue to get some lemonade, but on my way I saw a big red gelatine pudding and I couldn't stop myself and jumped on it. Then I realized that my dress was dirty and I promised Shin-chan to not make it dirty."

Sougo sighed. "Are you always that hungry china!"

"Shut up! And why the hell are you here and not at mayora's wedding?": Kagura demanded an answer.

_'China will laugh at me if I say that the sadist has been fooled, shit… what can I say….'_

" I came here to see you"

0o0o0o-wedding-0o0o0o0

* * *

The demon vice commander everyone knew looked like a little girl right now.

"Oi! Who is that!": Yelled Kondo as he stood up, already the tendency to walk to Hijikata, but was stopped by Shinpachi's hand. " You're really obtuse….. Look carefully… Can't you see who that is?": Shinpachi said and sighed. He didn't knew that the commander of the Shinsengumi was this stupid.

Kondo looked carefully and realized the man in black. "Yorozuya!": He yelled.

Gintoki didn't even bother to turn around and continued to look at Hijikata whose face was priceless.

"Y..Yorozuya…I": He wasn't even done with his sentence when he saw a gun pointing at Gintoki.

"Get away from my darling, or I'll kill you!": She said and by her looks she wasn't joking.

"Why should I? , I only go away from him if he wants to, so…Hijikata-kun should I go away from you?"

Without saying anything Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's kimono and held it tightly, that was the only proof he needed."…no…..": He whispered. I think no one could hear expect Gintoki. His ears where amazing when it came to Hijikata.

Gintoki smirked while looking at Hana, still pointing her gun toward the samurai. "I…I don't care if he wants you, He's going to m..marry me and I'll kill you!": She yelled.

"Why?": Gintoki asked out of curiosity.

"Because he's the second in command in the shinsengumi and everyone knows he's strong and that's why I need him. I want him to be my personal bodyguard and with the shinsengumi on my side, I can do everything, and If he don't marry me, the whole shinsengumi will be killed by me..": She said.

Gintoki couldn't hold it in and laughed. "Hahahahahahahahah! Your plan is a failure!, Everyone knows about your plan. Before I came here, I bumped into Yamazaki and told him everything, that's why as you can see, that only Kondo is here, the rest of the shinsengumi is defeating your so called army": He said as he ran towards the girl and with a fast move he kicked the gun out of her hand and pushed her against the wall and tied her up to prevent her from moving. "As I already said, Hijikata is mine!": He yelled through the whole wedding hall.

Hijikata began to blush again and turned his head the other way and smiled. _'Thanks…..'_

0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0

* * *

**That was the fourth chapter, I still am sorry for my late update ( *cries)**

**Sougo:** You're so stupid to forget writing this story.

**Hijikata:** And to make it worse….. The last chapter was a cliff hanger.

**Gintoki :** It took me some ******* time to finally have Hijikata in my arms.

**Shinpachi:** I'm disappointed .

**Kagura :** I don't care as long as I can eat free food.

**Sougo :** Only you…

**Well, the character are also disappointed in me… but I really appreciate if you review , I love them…..well today I read the reviews and that's when I realized that this story wasn't done…..( Yay for reviews,)**

**Btw, should I change the rating to M and write some smut or should it stay T? Help me,,, I don't know what to choose…..**

**Enough of my babbling 'till next time…**

**To be continued…..**


End file.
